staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 4 Siła 08:00 Przyjaciele na Kubie (Making Friends in Cuba) kraj prod.Belgia (2006) 08:15 Fifi - Ślimaczek brzydko pachnie 4 (Smelly Slugsy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Brzydale; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Fruitland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:00 Teleranek - na ferie 09:30 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Ajgerim w Kazachstanie (Bon appetit les enfants. Ayguerim in Kazachstan); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 09:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach narciarskich - Sapporo K 120 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:15 Anioł Pański 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:40 Misja na Marsa (Mission to Mars) - (txt s.777) 109'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2000) 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Pingwiny z Antarktyki (Penguins Of The Antarctic) - (txt s.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w skokach narciarskich w Sapporo K120 - skrót z konkursu drużynowego (Sapporo) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 7; talk-show 18:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Sen sprawiedliwych; serial TVP 18:40 Oczywiście - odc. 2; widowisko 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Kop łopato, dam ci wszystko za to. odc.48 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Shovel, shovel, toil and trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - (txt s.777); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - (txt s.777); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Oskarowa Uczta Kinomana - Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975) 00:25 Oskarowa Uczta Kinomana - Casablanca (Casablanca) 102'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1942) 02:10 Oskary 2007 - przybycie gwiazd (Pre - Academy Awards /2007/); relacja kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:30 Hollywoodzka Gala - Oskary 2007/na żywo/ (Academy Awards 2007) kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Słowo na niedzielę dla niesłyszących 06:25 Smak Europy - Ludzie muszą odbierać sztukę... 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 112 (113) W imię przyjaźni; serial komediowy TVP 07:00 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 113 Samotna matka; serial komediowy TVP 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 835 Makijaż; telenowela TVP 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 473; serial TVP 08:40 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.14 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Kożuchowska 09:40 Ostoja - odc.49 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto niezwykłe; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik - Rafy obfitości-odc.4 (Equator- Reef of riches- ep.4) - (txt s.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kaczawski smak (195) 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Konwój (Convoy) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1379 - (txt s.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 837 Znak pokoju; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 69; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (7); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Najlepsi z Najlepszych - Gala Wolontariatu 2006; widowisko 20:15 Robin Hood - odc 4/13 Robin i dziecko (Robin Hood ep Parent Hood); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 4; widowisko 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 22:40 Kocham Kino - Berlinale 2007 (57. Międzynarod.Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie) - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej 23:15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Małpa; autor: Jerzy Niemczuk 53'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:10 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Do M." 00:15 Ogród sztuk - Dekadencja; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:45 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 89'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1983) 02:15 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:10 Półkowniki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: PTPS Nafta Piła - Winiary Kalisz ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Wrocław 06:10 Półkowniki - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Fakty Tydzień 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: PTPS Nafta Piła - Winiary Kalisz ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Fakty - wydanie gtówne 18:00 Sport 18:05 Pogoda 18:10 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:15 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne - program informacyjny 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Labirynty kultury 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (404, 405) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Czarodziejki (39) - serial anim. 08.00 Power Rangers (312) - serial SF 08.30 Dotyk anioła (24) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Sheena (2) - serial sens. 10.30 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film animowany 12.00 Niedźwiadek - film przygodowy, Francja/USA 1988 14.15 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 15.15 Daleko od noszy (67): Teczka Kidlera - serial kom. 15.45 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów i Programów Sportowych 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (237, 238) - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (229): Polityczne kariery 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (8) - serial kom. 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (6) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (4) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Gotowe na wszystko (11) - serial komediowy 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (12) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 07.30 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Niania (30): Klątwa Czerwonego Kapturka - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN -- mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.50 Przygody na Alasce - film przygodowy, USA 1996 14.05 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - komedia, USA 2000 15.50 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17.30 Superniania - reality show 18.30 Hela w opałach (9): Bezcenne zdjęcie... za 15 zł - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1987 22.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.45 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.45 Krwawy sport - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 02.40 Telesklep 03.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy cz. 2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.9 - Birbonek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Rafał Blechacz - Koncert fortepianowy e-moll; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Namaszczeni.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła bł. Jolenty w Gnieźnie 14:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15* - Warszawski łącznik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Biografie - Łom; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Przemysł w Śląsk wpisany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (33); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.12 - Urodzinowa parada (Le petit Roi Macius, La Parade ep. 12) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Marek Kamiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Najlepsi z Najlepszych - Gala Wolontariatu 2006; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pajęczyna szczęścia; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - Rodzina Cugowskich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.12 - Urodzinowa parada (Le petit Roi Macius, La Parade ep. 12) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zaproszenie - Przemysł w Śląsk wpisany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15* - Warszawski łącznik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Biografie - Łom; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.15 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.05 Pokemon (256, 257) - senal animowany 07.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.55 Niezłomny wiking - film przygodowy, USA 1954 11.00 Kamienica - pr. rozrywkowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu (117) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (8) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Kager Gdynia - Anwil Włodawek 17.15 Obrońca (22) - serial sens. 18.15 Arabela (24) - serial familijny 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (21) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Komisarz Rex (18) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Nic do stracenia - dramat, USA 1996 23.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 00.55 Casino Night 01.55 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.20 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.05 Jennifer Lopez - koncert 03.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 04.15 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.35 Zakończenie programu Das Erste 05.30 Sportschau live 07.20 Noordse combinatie 08.45 Skiën 09.20 Skiën 09.50 Schansspringen 12.00 Skiën 13.00 Skiën 14.00 Bobsleeën 14.45 Bilderbuch 15.30 Eröffnungsgottesdienst zur Fastenaktion von Misereor 16.30 ARD-Ratgeber 17.00 Tagesschau 17.03 W wie Wissen 17.30 Glauben ohne Gott 18.00 Sportschau 18.30 Bericht aus Berlin 18.49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18.50 Lindenstrasse 19.20 Weltspiegel 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Tatort 21.45 Sabine Christiansen 22.45 Tagesthemen 22.58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23.00 Ttt - titel thesen temperamente 23.30 Wickerts Bücher 00.00 Das Film Festival 01.25 Tagesschau 01.35 Elisabeth Taylor - 75. Geburtstag 04.15 W wie Wissen 04.45 Tagesschau 04.50 Weltspiegel ZDF 05.30 Hallo deutschland 05.55 Popeye 06.15 Tom & Jerry auf wilder Jagd 06.40 Tabaluga tivi 07.45 Total Genial 08.10 Anja & Anton 08.35 Marvi Hämmer präsentiert 09.00 Heute 09.02 Sonntags 09.30 Evangelische kerkdienst 10.15 Wombaz 10.35 Löwenzahn 11.00 Heute 11.03 Kult am Sonntag - Peter Kraus 12.45 Heute 12.47 Blickpunkt 13.10 ZDF.umwelt 13.50 Kleine Leute mal ganz gross 15.25 Heute 15.30 Police Academy - Dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt 17.00 Heute 17.10 SPORTreportage 18.00 ML Mona Lisa 18.30 ZDF.reportage 19.00 Heute 19.10 Berlin direkt. 19.30 ZDF Expedition 20.15 Im Tal der wilden Rosen - Im Herzen der Wahrheit 21.45 Heute-journal 22.00 Waking the dead - Im Auftrag der Toten 23.40 Das Philosophische Quartett 00.40 Heute 00.45 Kleine Leute mal ganz gross 02.15 Heute 02.20 ZDF Expedition 03.05 ZDF.umwelt 03.35 ZDF.reportage 04.05 37 04.35 Global Vision 05.00 Blickpunkt NDR 06.00 Nordtour 06.45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 07.00 Sportclub aktuell 07.30 Hallo Spencer 08.00 Schleswig-Holstein Musik Festival 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 Buten un binnen Magazin 11.00 NDR regional 11.30 Magier des Taktes 12.00 Alfredissimo! 12.30 Azur - Das Urlaubsmagazin 13.00 Wunderland unter Dampf 13.30 Sportclub Reiten 15.15 Lieb & teuer 15.45 Die Liebesprobe - Wenn der Partner zum Pflegefall wird 16.30 Sass - Die Kochshow 17.00 BINGO! - Die Umweltlotterie 18.00 Hanseblick 18.45 DAS! 19.30 NDR Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Landpartie - Im Norden unterwegs 21.45 Die NDR Quizshow 22.45 Sportclub live 23.30 Dittsche 00.00 Zurück in die Zukunft III 01.50 3nach9 03.50 Nordbilder 04.15 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 04.30 Sportclub live 05.15 Rote Rosen RTL 05.30 Power Rangers 05.55 Power Rangers 06.15 Smart guy 06.40 Die neue Addams Familie 07.05 RTL Shop am Sonntag 08.05 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 08.35 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 09.05 Alles was zählt 11.35 Einsatz in 4 Wänden 12.05 Einsatz in 4 Wänden 12.35 Upps - Die Superpannenshow 13.35 Die Bademeister - Weiber, saufen, Leben retten 15.30 Deutschland sucht den Superstar 17.35 RTL-Bibelclip 17.45 Exclusiv - Weekend 18.45 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND 19.03 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND - Das Wetter 19.05 V - Die Verbrauchershow 20.15 Voll auf die Nüsse 22.15 Spiegel TV Magazin 23.05 Die grosse Reportage 23.50 Prime Time - Spätausgabe 00.10 Voll auf die Nüsse 3sat 05.10 Morgen Lieferung 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.05 Wochenschau 13.30 Literatur im Foyer 14.30 Aqua - Semper et ubique 15.15 Die schnelle Gerdi und die Hauptstadt 16.00 hitec: Flüsse im Labor 16.30 neues 17.00 Die Tierklinik 17.30 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 18.00 Zeitreisen 18.30 Meisterwerke der Menschheit 19.00 heute 19.10 Rundschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Ur-Amazonas 21.00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 21.15 Dokumentarfilmzeit 22.55 Der Alte 24.00 Mord im Spiel 01.20 Eilsendung DSF 06.00 Morgen Lieferung 13.00 Bundesliga Pur ® 13.30 Motorvision ® 14.30 Poker Exklusiv 15.30 Poker Exklusiv 16.30 DSF Reportage ® 17.00 Biker Lifestyle TV ® 17.30 Motobike ® 18.00 DSF Reportage ® 18.30 Motorvision ® 19.30 Hattrick - Die 2. Bundesliga 21.00 Bundesliga Pur ® 22.00 Bundesliga: Der Sonntag 23.00 Bundesliga Pur II 24.00 Sport Clips ® 00.45 Dauerwerbesendung 01.15 Eilsendung Sat 1 05.30 Morgen Lieferung 10.00 Schillerstraße 11.00 Hausmeister Krause - Ordnung muss sein 11.30 Deutschland ist schön 12.00 Die MyVideo-Show 12.30 Axel! will's wissen 13.00 Mensch Markus 13.30 Die Dreisten Drei - Die Comedy WG 14.00 Die Comedy-Falle 16.00 Verliebt in Berlin 16.30 Verliebt in Berlin 17.00 Verliebt in Berlin 17.30 Verliebt in Berlin 18.00 Verliebt in Berlin 18.30 Sat.1 News 18.45 Blitz 19.15 Nur die Liebe zählt 20.15 Navy CIS 21.15 Criminal Minds 22.15 Sechserpack 22.45 Planetopia 23.35 News & Stories 00.25 A.S. - Gefahr ist sein Geschäft 01.20 Eilsendung Ale Kino! 08:00 Krajobraz po bitwie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Bardini, Tadeusz Janczar Polska 1970 09:55 Czarna dziura - film SF reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Anthony Perkins, Joseph Bottoms, Maximilian Schell, Robert Forster USA 1979 11:35 Prawdziwa słodycz - komediodramat reż. Gail Singer, wyk. Leslie Hope, Kyle McCulloch, Jill Riley, Judah Katz Kanada 1991 13:20 ostatni seans Wojny domowe - komediodramat reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. Om Puri, Linda Bassett, Jordan Routledge, Archie Panjabi Wlk. Brytania 1999 15:05 Świat na talerzu - komedia reż. Rob Sitch, wyk. Sam Neill, Kevin Harrington, Tom Long, Patrick Warburton Australia 2000 16:50 Czwarty protokół - thriller reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Michael Caine, Pierce Brosnan, Ned Beatty, Joanna Cassidy Wlk. Brytania 1987 18:55 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Indie. Zapraszamy do Bollywood - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Biały labirynt - thriller reż. Bille August, wyk. Ona Fletcher, Julia Ormond, Agga Olsen, Patrick Field Niemcy/ Dania/ Szwecja 1997 22:05 Cztery dni we wrześniu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruno Baretto, wyk. Alan Arkin, Fernanda Torres, Pedro Cardoso, Claudia Abreu USA/ Brazylia 1997 00:00 Święty dym - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jane Campion, wyk. Kate Winslet, Harvey Keitel, Julie Hamilton, Sophie Lee USA/ Australia 1999 02:00 Misterium zbrodni - dramat kostiumowy reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Paul Bettany, Willem Dafoe, Gina McKee, Simon McBurney Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 CANAL+ Film 07:00 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 08:30 Deser Złote buty - film krótkometrażowy 08:45 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Ben Affleck, Sandra Bullock, Maura Tierney, Steve Zahn USA 1999 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 11:35 Fantastyczna czwórka - film SF reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 13:20 Światło w mroku - dramat wojenny reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Michael Douglas, Liam Neeson, Joely Richardson, John Gielgud, Francis Guinan, Patrick Winczewski USA 1992 15:30 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 17:00 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff USA 2005 18:35 Wallace i Gromit - Klątwa królika - film animowany 20:00 Covert One: Program Hades - thriller odc. 2 ost. reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Stephen Dorff, Mira Sorvino, Blair Underwood, Sophia Myles USA 2006 21:30 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 23:35 13. dzielnica - film sensacyjny reż. Pierre Morel, wyk. Cyril Raffaelli, Dany Verissimo, David Belle, Tony D'Amario Francja 2004 01:00 Oszukany - dramat psychologiczny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Geraldine Page, Elizabeth Hartman, Jo Ann Harris USA 1970 02:45 Dogville - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Nicole Kidman, James Caan, Lauren Bacall, Paul Bettany Dania/ Szwecja/ Francja/ Norwegia/ Holandia/ Finlandia/ Niemcy/ USA 2003 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu 08:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham -Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Fulham - Manchester United 10:15 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Irlandia - Anglia 12:20 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Francja - Walia 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Tottenham - Bolton 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu 20:15 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Paris SG - St.Etienne 02:15 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Mecz Francja - Walia 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Atalanta CANAL+ 07:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. John Maguire, 2005 08:35 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 10:10 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Clifton Webb, Robert Wagner, Audrey Dalton USA 1953 11:55 Jestem przy tobie - musical reż. Farah Khan, wyk. Shahrukh Khan, Sushmita Sen, Zayed Khan, Amrita Rao Indie 2004 14:55 Historia Wendella Bakera - komediodramat reż. Andrew Wilson, Luke Wilson, wyk. Luke Wilson, Seymour Cassel, Eva Mendes, Owen Wilson USA 2005 16:40 Gwiezdne wojny: Nowa nadzieja - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness, Peter Cushing, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew USA 1977 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 19 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:00 Cezary 2007 Cezary 2007 - rozdanie francuskich nagród filmowych 21:30 Cezary 2007 Smak życia 2 - komedia obyczajowa reż. Cédric Klapisch, wyk. Romain Duris, Kelly Reilly, Audrey Tautou, Cécile De France Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:45 Złodziej - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Paul McGuigan, USA 2006 01:15 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Blaze Berdahl, Dale Midkiff, Denise Crosby, Fred Gwynne USA 1989 03:05 Polisz kicz projekt - komedia reż. Mariusz Pujszo, wyk. Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek Polska 2002 04:20 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 04:45 SuperDeser Panna Gerta - film krótkometrażowy 05:15 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/24 USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Kaczor Daffy: Fantastyczna wyspa - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 06:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Podniebny olbrzym: Testowanie Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes Cosworth - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: ZZ Chop - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok skuterem śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ze spadochronem do samochodu - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Podniebny olbrzym: Testowanie Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Amputacja przez stalowe noski - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 18:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Poległy przyjaciel - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Listy od seryjnego zabójcy - film dokumentalny 23:00 Niewidzialni zabójcy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Żegnaj, doktorze Handel - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 01:30 Jeden krok dalej - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 02:00 Katastrofy: Wielka gołoledź - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Marzenie Teutula Młodszego - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Grand Prix - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 06:00 Biegi narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 07:15 Kombinacja norweska Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - bieg sztafetowy 08:30 Biegi narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 09:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada (Hiszpania) - 1. przejazd slalomu kobiet 10:00 Skoki narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - konkurs drużynowy na dużej skoczni 12:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Sierra Nevada (Hiszpania) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 13:45 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Europy w Bensko (Bułgaria) - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 14:15 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Europy w Bensko (Bułgaria) - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 15:30 Biegi narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - bieg łączony kobiet 16:15 Kombinacja norweska Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - bieg sztafetowy 16:45 Kolarstwo torowe Zawody Pucharu Świata w Manchesterze - 3. dzień 18:15 Skoki narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - konkurs drużynowy na dużej skoczni 19:30 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 20:00 Sumo Hatsu Basho w Tokio 21:00 Kick boxing It's Showtime Trophy w Manchesterze 23:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:45 Skoki narciarskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo (Japonia) - konkurs drużynowy na dużej skoczni 01:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych HBO 06:30 Mąż doskonały - dramat sensacyjny reż. Roger Young, wyk. Dean Cain, Sarah Brown, G.W. Bailey, David Denman USA 2004 07:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:20 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Christine Lahti, Bryan Brown, Brian Kerwin, Caroline Aaron USA 2004 09:50 Bobby Jones: Geniusz uderzenia - dramat biograficzny reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Jim Caviezel, Malcolm McDowell, Aidan Quinn, Jeremy Northam USA 2004 11:55 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 13:20 Frajer - komedia romantyczna reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Amy Heckerling, Jason Biggs, Jimmi Simpson, Mena Suvari USA 2000 14:55 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 16:30 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 18:10 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 18:40 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 15 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 19:25 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 16 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Shooting Dogs - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Dominique Horwitz, Louis Mahoney Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:05 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 2005 22:55 HBO na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 23:25 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 01:05 Szemrany interes - komedia kryminalna reż. David Caesar, wyk. John Goodman, Felix Williamson, Bryan Brown, Toni Collette Australia/Kanada 2002 02:40 Inkasent - komedia reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Kim Bodnia, Iben Hjejle, Klaus Bondam, Casper Christensen Dania 2004 04:05 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Paul Walker, Penélope Cruz, Alan Arkin USA 2004 05:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 The Ashlee Simpson Show - reality show 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 All Access: Dzieci gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Parental Control - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 14:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Wypasione chaty - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Jestem na diecie - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Rozstania i skandale - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Wędrując z lwami - film dokumentalny 09:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 09:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 10:00 Poszukiwania: Superwąż - film dokumentalny 11:00 Szympansy na wolności - film dokumentalny 12:00 Zabójcza miłość pająków - film dokumentalny 13:00 Ludzie z żelaza - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 14:00 Historia piłki nożnej - film dokumentalny 15:00 Tajemnice FC Barcelony - film dokumentalny 16:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 17:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wszystko o...: Toaleta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Duchy Bałtyku - film dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 01:00 Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska - mecz Akasvayu Girona - Winterthur FC Barcelona 09:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Legia Warszawa - ŁKS Łódź 10:45 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Lech Poznań - Pogoń Szczecin 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz AZ Alkmaar - Ajax Amsterdam 14:25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Catania Calcio - Inter Mediolan 16:50 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Lubin 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - skrót meczu PSV Eindhoven - Arsenal Londyn 20:30 Żużel Przed sezonem - Wiesław Jaguś 21:00 Kick boxing Gala w Poznaniu 23:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Rotterdamie - mecz finałowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości - magazyn 06:15 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót filmowy 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Skrót filmowy 01:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 02:40 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 04:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:25 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 TVN 7 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:50 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 10:00 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 10:30 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 11:00 Mali porywacze - film familijny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Charlton Heston, Bruce Greenwood, Patricia Gage, Leah Pinsent Kanada 1990 12:55 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 5/19 USA 2001 14:50 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 15:45 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Raj na ziemi - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Steve Martin, Rick Moranis, Joan Cusack, Melanie Mayron USA 1990 19:10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 ost. Niemcy 1998 20:10 Zmiana pasa - thriller reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Ben Affleck, Samuel L. Jackson, Toni Collette, Sydney Pollack USA 2002 22:10 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 8/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 23:10 Podwójna pułapka - film sensacyjny reż. Rainer Kaufmann, wyk. Nicolette Krebitz, Marc Hosemann, Sunnyi Melles, Axel Milberg Niemcy 1999 00:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2007 roku